Christopher Marshall
Christopher Brandon North is the son of Brandon North and Katherine Parker. He was born in the season two premiere. He is the twin brother of Kaiaphas North. Early Life Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Warlock Powers * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. Werewolf Powers * Super Speed: Christopher will be much faster than humans. He possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. While under the influence of the full moon, he can use his speed to swiftly chase down his choice of prey; even vampires, as his speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Super Agility: Christopher possesses superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Strength: Christopher possesses supernatural strength that makes him stronger than humans. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Christopher will be able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When Christopher becomes furious or forced to defend himself, his anger will increase all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Healing Factor: Christopher possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, Christopher can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. * Venom: Christopher's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. For vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. Relationships Appearances Season Two * Nothing But Blood Name * The name Christopher is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Christopher is he who holds Christ in his heart.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The name Brandon is an American name. In American, the meaning of the name Brandon is prince, or brave.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brandon/ * The surname North is English meaning a person who lived to the north.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north References